a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new or improved remote fuel station that is particularly suitable for use in the fuelling of vehicles and other equipment in potentially hazardous locations such as in underground mines.
b) Description of the Prior Art
The dangers inherent in the fuelling of vehicles and other equipment in underground mines is well recognized, and in most jurisdictions there is legislation establishing the various safety requirements that must be met. Typically there is a requirement for a containment area that is capable of holding well in excess of the maximum volume of fuel that can be stored in the fuelling area. Additionally, the fuelling area must be provided with doors to contain smoke and to limit oxygen supply in the event of a fire, and must be equipped with a sprinkler system to extinguish flames and cool the area.
Conventionally a fuelling area in hard rock mines has been established by blasting a large cavern in the rock, and installing large doors to close off the cavern, concrete dykes to provide containment, a structure on top of the dykes to hold the fuel tanks, and a sprinkler arrangement. Since the fuelling area must be large enough to enable equipment to be driven in and out of the cavern, the latter must be quite large, and although the described arrangement is effective, it is very costly to construct. Additionally such a fuelling station is permanent in nature being at a fixed location which as mine development proceeds may become an unfavourable location because of the considerable distances that equipment has to travel from the working area to the fuelling area.